Two lefts don't make a right, but maybe one?
by taiyauchiha21
Summary: Not really good at summaries, so guess you will just have read to find out. Lots of humor, language, romance, with maybe and I stress MAYBE a lemon. Hope you enjoy! XD
1. Only The Beginning

**Hiya Folks! So I have posted stories in the past that are not that fantastic and I didn't really know where I was going with them, but this story I am psyched about! I have a fellow friend who helps me out here and there so I hope this is good. It is a work in progress, but I do appriciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you do not like my story after you read the first chapter, then do not tell me you hate it, just don't read it. **

**Well, I'll stop talking know and let you lovely people read my story. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own anything related to** _Legend of Korra_ **or**_ Avatar: The Last Airbender._

* * *

It was quiet in Republic City. Unless, of course, you count the excitement of the upcoming pro bending tournament that was going to be taking place. Then that was a completely different story altogether. Not only had the underdog team, The Fire Ferrets, made it through to the tournament, but they were one team that was watched a lot for one reason. They had the Avatar on their side.

"I have to go! I'll be back later!" Korra yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door. She was again going to be a few minutes late for practice, but she couldn't help it. Learning how to air bend just wasn't one of her strong points. Well, let alone that she couldn't really do it at all yet, but who was commenting.

Through about the two months Korra had been in the city, she had made some great friends and a new enemy. The latter one not to thrilling, but she was working on bringing him down. Her two friends, Mako and Bolin, were part of her team for the pro bending team and it has been the funniest thing yet. They had practice every morning and afternoon to help stay in sync with each other.

"Korra, wait! You have air bending to be practicing on!" Korra stopped and spun around to face the one who was yelling after her.

"Don't worry, Tenzin," she remarked with a mischievous grin on her face. "I'll practice when I get back later. I always do. Naga," Korra yelled to her polar bear dog, which all but ran to her side. After her best friend was done licking her face, Korra hopped onto the saddle and was off.

Tenzin was standing at the edge of the stairs watching the young Avatar race off. He shook his head and began walking back to his house. It had been a while since such a vigor spirit was at Air Temple Island. That was not including his kids. Tenzin chuckled to himself as stories of his father in his younger days came to his mind. His mother would always share these stories and they were quite fascinating. He stopped his walk and turned to look over his shoulder in the direction that the young Avatar had just rushed off in.

"She has your spirit, doesn't she father?" Tenzin remarked with a sigh and a slow smile crept to his lips as thoughts of Avatar Aang, his father, filled his memories.

* * *

"She's late…again," Mako remarked as he checked the clock on the wall for the time. His face showed agitation for their new partner on the team. The first few months had not been a problem, but lately her tardiness seemed to be happening more often than not. This would not continue if he had any say in it and being the team captain, he did have a say in it.

SMACK!

"Oh come on, bro," a cheery young man remarked after his finishing combo. "She'll be here. Showing up late is just now happening to be part of her charm." His cheerful smile was wiped off his face as his brother threw fire at him.

"Shut it, Bolin. This cannot keep going on. We have a tournament to win remember? Losing practice is not going to be helping us any." Mako ran a hand over his face. Bolin, who was still recovering from almost being set on fire, treaded his water carefully. Well, as careful as Bolin ever was. He was the jokester and the trickster of the family after all.

He looked at his brother's agitated face and had an idea pop into his head. A mischievous grin settled upon his lips at one of his million brilliant ideas. And that was a lot. Walking over to his brother, Bolin slung his arm around his brother's shoulders and began leading him towards the doorway.

Mako, who did not like not being told what was going on and being lead somewhere that wasn't the practice area, un-weaved his body from his brother's and looked at him funny.

"What are you doing?" Bolin stopped in his tracks and turned to his brother with an innocent expression on his face.

"Why dear brother, whatever do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Bolin. Why the hell were we headed towards the doorway when we are supposed to be practicing?" His brother's eyes lit up and Mako was sorry he had asked. Bolin again grabbed his brother and brought him close so he could tell him of his brilliant plan.

"Well," Bolin began in a hushed tone, looking both ways to make sure no one else was around. "You are tired of Korra always being late, right?" Mako shook his head still not understanding where this was going. "Well, then we give her a punishment!" Bolin had thrown his arms into the air to finish his brilliant plan idea!

Mako sweat dropped at how his brother was acting. He was curious though at what he meant.

"What do you mean by 'punishment'?" The mischievous gleam in Bolin's eyes returned.

"Funny you should ask, my dear Mako." Mako began thinking he shouldn't have asked at all. "We hide ourselves throughout the practice area and wait for her to enter through the doorway. After she looks around for a few minutes, Korra will enter farther into the room, obviously calling out our names and wondering where we are. Of course, our positions cannot be given away, so as she enters farther, we start throwing bending at her." Now Mako was confused. Bolin's shoulders slouched a little and his face contorted into 'are you kidding me right now, you don't know' face.

"Just tell me!" Bolin shook his head at his brother's naïve ness.

"Fire," he pointed at Mako. "Earth," he pointed at himself. "Bend both earth and fire at her…ambush her…make her fight against us with only using water for being late all the time…does it make sense now?"

Mako was following Bolin's little hand movements that he was making and finally caught on to his brothers plan. Not that it was going to make a certain water, earth, fire, and air (so to be anyways) bender angry, but Bolin would take full blame for this little scheme and he would make sure of it.

Bolin waited for his brother's reply as he watched his face looking for the answer. When he heard the sigh, he knew he had won.

"YES! This is going to be great!" Bolin said throwing his hands in the area and jumping around like a little kid. Mako shook his head.

"Just go where you want to hide and we will wait until she enters," Mako replied coolly, walking off in the direction of his little hide out.

Bolin's mischievousness came crawling back and he could not wait until Korra got there.

* * *

Republic City was not a quiet place to think by any means. The streets were filled with sellers, traders, and people just out for a lovely stroll in the morning. Not to mention all the cars that travel through the streets on a daily bases. Korra's mind was swimming with thoughts that she just couldn't seem to shake and the city was not helping matters.

As Naga was making their way through town a little easier (most people would just move out of the way if they saw a big polar bear dog coming their way), Korra thought back to previous practices, fights, and even the first day that she met Mako when Bolin had introduced them. That's all she seemed to be thinking about lately and it bothered her a little. Not in a bad way, but in a way she knew it couldn't happen.

Korra looked to her right just as she was about to turn down the road towards the practice arena when she saw something that boiled her blood every day she went by. The pain in the ass, as now Korra called him, was again yelling how benders were the worst things imaginable and needed to be stopped at all cost. That meant following the man Amon that has shown he can take bending away for good from anyone.

The thought made Korra shiver and she turned her head away from the man yelling nonsense.

"They just look at the bad, Naga…they never look at the good that some of us benders can do. We aren't all thieves or hooligans like he thinks…" Korra's mind drifted again to thoughts of what Amon could really do as Naga made the way up the steps to drop Korra off for training. Naga's head turned to look at Korra to let her know that they were there and Korra got off slowly. Patting Naga and telling him to stay put, that she would be back later, she made her way up the steps still in a somewhat of a daze.

Korra didn't even notice the quietness of the room until she was half way in. Looking around, she became very confused. 'They said eight was practice.' She looked at the clock on the wall. 'But that was almost twenty minutes ago. Maybe they went to their house…' Korra began thinking as she was still looking around the room for her two teammates.

"Mako! Bolin! Did you guys leave?" Silence answered back as she called out their names. She walked farther in not thinking anything of it. Calling out their names, she started to become a little worried. They never missed practice, let alone didn't tell her if they were not coming at all.

The swimming of thoughts in her head came back and she was completely unprepared for what was going to come next.

"All yours!" Korra looked up and saw Bolin jump down from his spot and completely nail her with a rock, pushing her backwards. Shock was all Korra could muster onto her face at the sudden attacks that were coming after her. After landing on her butt from the impact, she had to quickly roll to the side to dodge the fire that was coming her way.

This went on for a good ten minutes and Korra was having a hard time regaining her stance to be able to bend anything back.

'Now is the chance I have been waiting for!' Bolin remarked in his head as he watched his brother fighting Korra a little ways off. Making it seem like he was going to bend earth against Korra, Bolin curved the earth to trip them both; which in the process had them landing against each other and onto the floor.

Bolin snickered to himself, but became composed as the dust settled around them and ran to their aid. He was spitting out apologies as he was throwing his hands in the air in his head at his brilliant idea. What he wasn't prepared for was what he saw as the dust settled.

Mako had flipped their positions as they were falling so that Korra wouldn't get hurt. His brother had token his little 'punishment' way out of hand. Opening his eyes, Mako saw how close they were. And how close she was to a certain something else.

Korra's eyes hadn't opened yet and Mako knew she was still waiting for the 'thump' of the impact that would happen. Her face was so close that he was becoming a little too uncomfortable with their little positions that they were in. They were both breathing heavy from the fighting that they had just done and it was making his little situation a little worse.

"Korra…" Opening her eyes slowly, she came face to face with the gold eyes that she seemed to be thinking about way to much lately. She was a little confused at what was happening at the moment, but as she was beginning to move to get off, her leg brushed something hard and it was not his six pack abs she knew he had.

Korra's face became inflamed as did Mako's. Neither of them moved as they both just kind of stared at each other, both still bright red.

Bolin couldn't decide what he was going to do. He knew that Korra had feelings for his brother and that Mako had feelings for her, but he didn't he had THAT much. He debated on just leaving them both alone and let them have a moment or to save his brother from the slight embarrassment he knew he would be feeling later. Being the brother he was, Bolin stepped a little closer and gave his throat a good clearing to remind them that there was still someone else in the room.

Both their faces turned to Bolin and became more inflamed than before. They looked back at each other and quickly jumped apart like two kids who had been caught stealing out of a cookie jar before dinner.

"So Korra," Bolin began, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that now surrounded their practice arena. "What did you think of the little punishment game?" Korra looked at him funny, but wouldn't make eye contact with Mako.

"That was my punishment? For what?"

"Being late of course," Mako remarked, his head still turned to the opposite side that she was not on. Korra made the O letter with her mouth as she thought about it.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I have been getting up early to try and get some air bending practice in and then time just slips away. Before I know it, I'm running down the stairs to meet you guys here for practice. I'm really sorry about that." And she really was. It wasn't like she was purposely missing practice, but she had to learn air bending. It was part of who she was being the Avatar.

Bolin made a face and began mocking Tenzin.

"KORRA," he began. "You must stay and practice till you cannot stand or move. This is the only way you will get anything done. Now, let us go meditate and calm our minds like an air bender should have." Bolin began walking to a little area, sat down and began to pretend meditate. Korra let out a snicker at how off Bolin was at making fun at Tenzin, but followed his little act all the same.

"Of course, Tenzin. How could I forget such a crucial thing." She sat next to Bolin and they both began meditating. That was until they looked at each other and busted out laughing like school girls.

Mako turned to look at the two bone heads that were laughing hysterically and sighed to himself. His gave landed on the blue eyed girl who was next to his brother and his mind wandered to the position they were in before.

"I'm going to go home," Mako began getting up from the floor awkwardly. The two teens stopped and starred at their teammate a little confused.

"I thought we were practicing?" They both asked at the same time. Mako shook his head.

"We can practice later at 5. That is when we have the gym next. Besides we would only have five minutes and it takes us five minutes just to stretch out to make sure we aren't hurt." He said walking towards the door.

Korra frowned a little at this, but agreed that it wouldn't do them any good to just practice for five minutes anyways. She watched as he retreated through the door.

Bolin watched as well as his brother walked out the door and turned to look at Korra. Seeing the frown on her face he knew that he had to cheer her up somehow.

"Hey Korra," he remarked. "Wanna go get some breakfast or something?" She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Sure," she said. "How about that little shop down at the corner?" Bolin nodded stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Gladly taking it, they walked out to get some food.

Korra's mind was anywhere, but on food. It was on a certain dark haired, golden eyed, fire bending boy who seemed to have the same thoughts on his mind.

~.~

End chapter one! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Pretty please Review :) First Five will get honorable mention in my next chapter!


	2. Dreams are a reality at this point

**HELLO! Yes I am a little enthusiastic for I believe this chapter helps gets things rolling a little bit and that it can only get better from here! That and the fact I am sleep deprived just makes it all that much better!**

**Well I did promise to name the top five people that reviewed first for my last chapter so here are the lucky winners:**

_**RunawayBandit**_

_**Bloodykisses918**_

_**DragonRose78 **_**and**

_**Loubombou**_

**Okay so you are thinking why there are only four up there when there should be five, but my computer was dumb and deleted my emails that I had saved in a certain folder for this, thus deleting my very first review of the story. I APOLOGIZE TERRIBLY FOR THAT AND HOPE THAT YOU (if you are reading) WILL STILL CONTINUE TO READ! **

**That being said, I will let you all read the story and I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Korra, just the ideas :)**

* * *

"_Please…oh…don't stop…" Mako felt his own breath hitch as her words filled his head and he answered with his own._

"_I promise…I won't…"_

Mako shot up in bed. Sweat was pouring down his entire body and covered the sheets. The snoring that came from the bed across the room told him that Bolin was still sound asleep. That was okay. Mako didn't want to explain why sweat was dripping down his face.

Lifting a hand to his face, Mako made a move to the shower. Well tried to anyways. He was having a little trouble moving at the moment with a certain area that made it harder to walk.

"You have got to be kidding me." A sigh escaped his lips. This was the fourth time this week that he had had one of these dreams and they were only getting…steamier? That was the word he seemed to be searching for. Close enough anyways.

After about ten minutes, the pressure Mako had been feeling was not as strong and was a little easier to walk. He took that as his queue to take that cold shower he wanted.

It was almost seven the morning the day before their first match of the tournament and this was not something that needed to be on the mind at the moment. Hopefully the cold water would help. Help a lot in his case.

The knobs that turned squeaked as the buildings plumbing came a little more to life after a full night of nothing. With it being a nice looking building, the upstairs where the two brothers lived was not all up to par. The pipes that ran to the bathroom moved a little as the water began to make its way to the faucet and pouring out the cold water.

This was the most welcoming thing that Mako could think of at the moment. As the cold water hit him, the thoughts of the dream began coming back.

_It had started out as a simple training practice, just like it did in every other dream. The three of them were having a blast. Nothing could have stopped their day from becoming even better._

"_Alright," Mako began, slinging off his helmet, as did the other two. "That was an awesome afternoon practice guys. We keep this up and we will be unstoppable. Am I right?"_

_Bolin jumped at the chance to put his two sense in._

"_Well of course! I mean we already were unstoppable before," he ran to Korra. "And now that we have THE Avatar, aka Korra, we are invincible!" Bolin began doing a little dance around the area while Pabu, his Fire Ferret, followed him around on his little feet. _

_Korra and Mako both sweat dropped at his little antics. Bolin was Bolin no matter how you tried to beat around it. He kept it lively and fun for all who were around him._

_Mako's dream would begin to change at this point to their little house above the arena. His brother was nowhere to be found, but a shadow by the window told him that he was not alone in any case. Taking cautious steps towards the shadow, he readied himself for anything._

_That was until the shadow turned around. His stance relaxed as the face of the shadow smiled at him. It was Korra. He wanted to ask what she was doing there, but his words became lost as he took in what she was wearing. _

_The outfit she normally wore was replaced by a somewhat elegant clear blue strapless dress that reached just above her knees. Korra's feet were bare and her hair was down reaching just below her shoulder blades. Her smile though…it was the way she smiled at him that got him almost every time. In his mind, it lite of the room like the stars in the sky. Cheesy? Yes. Cute? OF COURSE!_

_With his foots steps increasing to make it to Korra faster, the dream seemed to shift again and they were in his bed. Nothing was in between their bodies except for the air in which Mako's forearms made to keep his weight from crushing the beauty before him. Heavy breathing was heard from both parties. When Mako would look down, he was met by Korra's lust filled blue eyes which he knew mirrored his. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer as she whispered in his ear as if it were a dark secret that had to stay hidden._

_His hands went to roam her body; he was somewhat thankful for how far his dream was letting him go and prayed it wouldn't stop here. They had reached their destination where he had been eager to get to, having been somewhat patient with the dream._

_Korra's breath was hot on his ear only making him want more. Her words seemed barely audible as she whispered them._

"_Please…oh…don't stop…" Mako felt his own breath hitch as her words filled his head and he answered with his own._

"_I promise…I won't…"_

"Ah DAMNIT!" It seemed that the resurrection of the dream was bringing more of a problem than it had while being in a slumber. The sad part was now it was really impossible to move without some kind of pain.

After opening the curtain, peering out, and listening to the heavy snores of Bolin, Mako had deemed it safe for what he was about to do.

The water now felt like it was heating up; even if it was still ice cold like it was supposed to be. As Mako grabbed himself and began moving his hand up and down, his thoughts lingered to a blue eyed, brown haired girl that he could only imagine doing this to him instead of himself.

Biting his lip to keep from groaning out loud; if Bolin woke up and heard him…well let's just say he would never hear the end of it, ever, Mako began to move at a little faster pace, not being able to take the slow pace he was going at.

As he felt himself getting closer to finally being free, a groan did escape his lips, but by that time he was sure the water would mask the sound. Well he was praying to God that it did. When another one threatened to escape his lips, Mako bit his lip a little harder, but the sound still escaped. Only this time it was a name.

"Korra…" He finally relieved himself as he groaned out the name that was giving him so much "trouble" lately.

Opening the curtain and reaching for a towel, Mako wrapped it around his lower half and walked out of the bathroom only to find Bolin and Korra sitting in the little living room area.

The heat that he had felt earlier had seemed to rush to his face as Korra just starred.

'Oh…my…gosh…this cannot be happening. ' Korra thought to herself as her face became bright red. Turning quickly hoping that neither saw the red on her face, Korra began eating the dumplings that Bolin had bought them for breakfast.

"So," Bolin began through a mouth full of dumplings. "Were ou pwaning on twakn a wong showa an' 'akin us wiss pwactuce?" He finally swallowed his food. "Or were just so dazed at looking at yourself in the mirror that you forgot the time?"

Mako had finally turned his attention from Korra to look at Bolin and then at the clock. It was nine now, which meant he had spent two hours in the bathroom.

"Oh man guys, I'm really sorry," Mako began apologizing finding any reason to not be thinking about what he had just been doing in the bathroom that took him so long.

"You should be!" Bolin exclaimed. "Even Korra was here on time! Guess you need to go through a punishment session too?" His face was in a pout while he pointed and called out his brother. "Now thanks to you we ha-"

"No, it's okay," Korra began, still hiding her face from both boys. "I actually have to go back to the Air Temple to train with Tenzin. It's no biggy, really." She stood from her seat and began moving backwards, waving her hands in a frantic motion. Korra bolted before any protests were thrown out.

Both brothers looked at the door, then at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Mako began walking to his room to change when Bolin's voice carried to him.

"So…you have been dreaming about Korra lately?" Mako stopped dead in his tracks. Okay so now it was going to be getting a lot worse.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bo. That would be stupid to even think about." Mako let the words slip off his tongue praying that his brother was buying it. He made his face stoic as he turned to face Bolin who was nonchalantly popping dumplings in his mouth. Pabu was sitting next to him trying to sneak a little taste of the delicious smelling goodness.

"Of course you do, bro," Bolin answered swallowing his dumpling he had just eaten. "I mean I wouldn't mind dreaming about her either. Maybe I'll get that wi-" A pillow was thrown at his head shutting out his next words. The dumpling in Bolin's hands dropped and the little Fire Ferret made a mad dash to scoop it up and ate it happily.

"You had better not start having dreams about Korra. Got it?"

"Why? Is it because you already are or the fact that you moaned her name out while you were in the shower? Speaking of which you are lucky I shut the door when I did or Korra would have heard all of that and I know that wouldn't have gone over so well." Bolin's words were met with another pillow, a door slam, and a "shut the hell up" before anything else could go wrong.

Bolin smiled to himself as he got under his brother's skin so easily.

"I would say a job well done, Pabu, if I do say so myself." Pabu's head turned to look up at the younger brother whose grin was from ear to ear.

* * *

"Oh Naga…what am I going to do?" It was about three that afternoon, which meant Korra still had about two hours till their second practice. Naga and she had rode around the town nonchalantly since her mad dash out of her teammate's apartment.

All that was on Korra's mind was how good looking Mako looked in his towel and how much she wanted to see him without it. Sure it is nice practicing with a good looking guy, but to know just HOW GOOD he looked with almost (since he was wearing a towel) clothes on just added to it. The image just didn't seem to want to escape her mind like she was praying for.

Naga had walked them to the park so that she could have a chance to relax herself. Korra welcomed it and settled next to her best friend and leaned back against Naga's soft fur.

The park was filled with happy people ranging from children to the very elderly. Korra turned to look by the little pond where she had gotten the fish on her first day there and saw a mother and her child eating a picnic lunch. It was a cute site; Korra decided for the father then snuck up on the family and surprised the child who did not know that her father was coming back.

Korra smiled to herself. She didn't really know what a picnic was like or even being able to just sit out in the public as a child. Always being surrounded by guards and walls didn't really give a child a chance to experience things like anyone else.

As her thoughts began to drift, her eyes became heavy and soon closed to toss her into a slumber that she did not know she needed.

_Korra was sitting at the table in the house waiting. What she was waiting for, she couldn't even really know. All she knew was that it was something important and needed to be in that area till whatever needed to happen happened._

_The clock that hung over the stove read six o'clock in the evening. Looking down at the clothes, Korra realized that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was in a plain white skirt with a baby blue shade tank top on. This was not normal for her at all. Well, unless something was very important, then she would dress up._

_Movement to the left caught her eye and she turned to see who or what it was. Blue met gold as the two people starred each other down. Not in a bad way, but Korra was just really shocked to be seeing Mako standing in her kitchen of her house._

"_Are you okay? Korra, you don't look so hot. Have you eaten? Did take an medications?" The questions were shot out so fast, Korra's mind was having a hard time processing it all. _

'_Why is Mako in my house?' Then the realization that it was a dream hit her and it all made sense. It was because she wanted him there that it was so. Still…it bothered her that he was asking all these questions like they were dating or some-_

"_Mako," she blurted out. He stopped his questioning, but concern in his golden eyes was still there. "Are we…I mean…are we dating?" His look turned from concern to confusion._

"_What do you mean, Korra? We were dating two years ago before we got married. Did you hit your head or something today?" Mako started shooting off questions again as Korra's mind focused on one word._

'_We…we…we're married!" Her mind boggled, but when she looked up at Mako again, she saw love and passion and didn't question it anymore. _

_Korra basically threw herself into Mako's arms and planted her lips on his. She didn't care. Heck if they were married she was okay with that. Mako responded to her kiss and the next thing Korra knew her dream had shifted and she was in a bedroom with Mako on top of her._

_She realized that at that point they were both completely naked and he was leaving butterfly kisses down her neck to her breast back up to the other side of her neck. This sensation that was coursing through her body at the moment was unlike anything she could have imagined. The best part of it was that Mako was the one that was making her feel this way._

_That was something that she had always wanted. Mako and no one else to make this happen; to feel this way about; to kiss every day just because she could. _

_When he had made it back up to her lips, he planted a quick kiss on her lips, but it was too quick for her. Korra raised her head up for more, but he held her down. Lips came down to just barely touching hers as he whispered words she never thought she would hear from him._

"_I want you forever and always. I want this feeling every night even if it is just holding you while you sleep or you are awake. I am the happiest man and would not change anything for the world. I love you Korra…" She felt something enter her as she moaned out his name…_

"Mako…"

"Korra?" She shot up from leaning against Naga, who also woke up, and was staring into the eyes of the person she had just been dreaming about. Her face heated up so quick she was for sure you could have cooked something on it.

Naga let out a yawn and looked at Mako before laying her head back down and shutting her eyes. Mako was confused by the actions of the polar bear dog, but ignored it as his eyes landed back on a bright red Avatar who seemed to be having an inner battle with herself.

'THIS IS NOT MY DAY! But it is not like he knew what I was dreaming about, right? I mean, you would have to be able to read minds to do that. As far as I can remember, people cannot do that so I should be in the clear unless he asks what I was dreaming about. Then I have to make up a lie. I can do that. Just one little white li-'

"Korra, are you okay?" The said girl looked up at the boy in front of her and nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Throwing a grin on her face and shooting out something she hoped was convincing. "I was just taking a nap before practice. You know, got to stay on top of my game if we are going to go far in this tournament."

Mako wasn't buying it, but he was going to let it drop because he was afraid that it could be turned back onto him and that morning.

An uncanny silence hung in the air as both teens were searching for something to talk about. Nothing was coming to mind for either.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you at the practice area in about ten minutes," Mako remarked as he began to back away towards the building. An idea shot into Korra's head. Whether it was a good one at the moment she didn't really care. All that was running through her mind was how good Mako's touch felt; even if it was in a dream.

"Wait," she called, jumping up so that she wasn't sitting on the ground talking to him. "Why don't we both just go back together? We can ride Naga and get there a lot quicker so that we both aren't late." At the sound of her name, Naga lifted her head and looked from her owner to the boy that she was talking to.

Mako wanted to say yes so badly. He wanted to ride Naga just so he would have an excuse to be close to Korra if only for a few minutes. His dream came into his thoughts and a blush appeared on his cheeks just as quickly.

Korra stood there waiting for Mako's answer. She noticed the blush that appeared on his cheeks and thought it just made him look that much cuter…

'I need to stop thinking of him like that! It was only a dream!' Korra was losing the battle of her thoughts badly for all she wanted was his touch. Just to be close to him wasn't going to be enough anymore. Blushing at the thought, Korra quickly retreated into herself as she began throwing out an apology.

"I mean, you don't have to. I am sorry if it seems like I want to force you into it. I am not trying to at all, but I will totally understand if you don't want to. It is really okay if-"

"I would like a ride." Korra stopped her little rant.

"Huh?"

"I said a ride would be nice. Why not? We are going to the same place anyways; it would be stupid not too." Mako replied it what he hoped was a cool demeanor. When Korra's face dropped a little, he knew that she was hoping that he didn't notice. Thoughts ran through his head on why that would happen and the thought that she may have been hoping for a no came to mind.

"Unless you don't want me to-"

"NO!" Korra relaxed herself before she continued after her little outburst. "I mean, no I would be happy to. You are right, we are both going to the same place, it would be dumb not to."

Naga stood up and Korra lifted herself on to the animals back with ease. As she turned to Mako to help him up, she reached out her hand. Mako, to her surprise, took her hand and began to lift himself up. Only Korra must have been a little to shocked because her grip loosened and Mako grabbed on to her arm tighter as he began to fall backwards.

This in doing so brought his companion with him and they both began rolling down sideways down the hill.

* * *

**Well there is chapter two! What did ya'll think? I hope that it was up to par and everything you hoped and dream. Just kidding, but I really really do hope that you enjoyed it! Any questions, I will be sure to try and answer next chapter or whenever I can!**

**Please review! No flames, but CONSTRUCTIVE critisim is allowed and very much appriciated! **

**Top ten this time will be named next chapter :)**

******Oh and...I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE ANYTHING! As summer has started so has my work and vacation travels. I honestly do not know when my next update will be, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Please don't hate me! T.T**


	3. Author's Note

My Fellow Readers,

I AM SOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! As summer began, work became hectic and going from my house to my brothers back to my house every week has not been helping either. I have begun working on Chapter 3, so it is in the process of being written.

Please don't hate me! T.T I really didn't mean for this to happen, but work basically consumes my life and the little kids I work with have been little terrors so it makes it that much more stressful. The chapter will be up (hopefully) sometime in the next few weeks to the end of the month.

But on another note…..HOLY FREAKING CRAP ON THE FINALE! My friend and I no joke were screaming at my TV the entire episode and freaking out. A few tears were shed, but were both soon recovered when Korra got her bending and then more tears came when Lin got her bending back as well. Best. Episode. YET! Even though there are more still to come.

Anyways, point of this note is to apologize deeply to you and hope that you don't hate me! Update will be soon!

Much Love!

TaiyaUchiha21


	4. Mixed Signals

**My dear, dear, dear readers...I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I feel like such an awful person! **

**Not going to make excuses, but the past few months have literally been hectic. I've had family issues, car issues, school issues, friend issues, and then I began to have homework issues. None of this should have affected my writing though and I am so sorry!**

**I know this chapter is a little short and I tried to make it a little longer, but what I am going to add couldn't be added to this chapter, so it will have to come in the next one. I cannot promise that the next one will be up soon because I have an eight page political paper that I have to write for the next two weeks and it will literally be the death of me. I will work on the next chapter though as often as I can and hopefully have it up sometime over Thanksgiving break or a little before.**

**Tried to catch any mistakes I had made and re-write a few things because they didn't sound right, so I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Please don't hate me! I hope you can forgive me! I will let you read the chapter now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _Legend of Korra_ **or** _Avatar: The Last Airbender_

* * *

Naga sat at the top of the hill as she watched the two benders fall towards the pond. Now in her mind, things looked like they were covered and they could catch themselves. Again, also coming from a polar-bear dogs point of view.

'Crap' Mako thought as they were still rolling down the hill. He had tried to stop them at the top by Naga, but lost his footing and was trying to keep Korra from hitting the ground hard. His arms wrapped around her with her head tucked under his chin to try and keep some of the impact from hurting. Mako looked to see how far they were from the water.

SPLASH!

Apparently not that far. The water felt cold against their skin as they both bobbed back up to the top, Mako still protectively holding on to Korra.

Korra having no room to move since Mako had such a tight grip on her, gasped for breath and tried to move her head up a little to get more room. As she did so, her face became an inch away from Mako's their noses almost touching.

As she gazed into his eyes, Korra saw something there. Something she had seen in her dream that made her feel tingly all over and not from the water. After that thought crossed her mind, her face heated up just as quickly from the thought and she tried to push away.

"Uh, Mako? You can let me go now…"

It finally dawned on him that he still had a tight hold on Korra even after they had stopped rolling. His own face heated up, but not because he was holding her. Oh no, Mako didn't want to let go, but the thought that she probably didn't want to be held by him crossed his mind just as quickly. Mako quickly let go and they both parted like they had been electrocuted by each other.

Korra tried to break the awkwardness by looking up at Naga.

"Thanks a lot for the save, Naga." The polar-bear dog waged her tail and walked down the hill towards them. As Korra looked at the hill, she realized it really wasn't that big of a hill. They should have been able to regain their footing quickly; Though it felt like it was taking forever for them to just reach the water.

Just as they both got out of the water, Naga was waiting patiently for them at the bank observing what was going on.

"Must be nice being a water bender." Korra looked at Mako with a questioning gaze. Mako shook his head. "You can bend yourself dry. I can't." Making the 'o' vowel with her mouth, Korra inwardly slapped her head for being so dumb and not remembering that.

"Yeah, it is a nice little perk." As she bended the water off of herself, it seemed to fly out in all directions. One direction being where Mako was standing, making him more soaked then before. A smile was on her face at what had just happened. "Sorry about that. Can't control where it goes after it is off. At least you can change when we get back though."

His expression told her that he had forgotten all about that and then she looked at the clock that was attached to one of the tall buildings of the city. The time read 5:10. She turned back to Mako who also had the 'Oh shit' look on his face.

"Bolin is going to kill us." They remarked in unison.

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing," Bolin remarked talking to Pabu. The fire ferret looked at Bolin and cocked his head to the side. "I mean, it's not like they are making out or anything…" Bolin's imagination began to run away with him. "Oh. My. Gosh."

Just as his mind was beginning to wander, Korra burst through the doors out of breath and looking like a mess. Looking behind her, Bolin saw his brother soaked to the bone and looking like he was also out of breath.

'I was right!' He was fist pumping in the air in his mind, but he looked like he was about to scowled two children who weren't home for dinner.

"And where have YOU two been?" Korra and Mako looked at each other. They didn't know how to answer what had happened. But that was just it. NOTHING had happened. Well out loud.

"Sorry, bro," Mako began, moving past Korra to get ready for practice. "We ran into each other at the park and got dumped in water by Naga when we were getting ready to come here." Mako prayed that that was a convincing story. From the look on his brother's face, it was.

"Don't worry about it! Come on let's practice!"

* * *

For the next hour, all three trained like their lives depended on it. Neither of them were backing down from blows or how hard they were throwing their bending around. By six, each of them were exhausted and about ready to pass out on the floor on which they stood.

Bolin looked at his two partners and was a little bewildered at how hard they were practicing. There was tension in the air, he could feel it, but he didn't know there was that much in between the two of them.

'Maybe it is time I helped out a little in the love section of this little charade.' An evil grin appeared on his face, but was quickly wiped off when Korra and Mako turned to look at him for the ending team huddle.

"Let's huddle team!" Mako looked at his brother like he had grown two heads. Bolin just stared at him back his arms raised in the air to exaggerate his mood.

"Team huddle, Mako…we do one after every practice to talk about our upcoming matches," Korra remarked as she too stared at Mako.

'Maybe he doesn't want to huddle because he doesn't want to have to touch me again…' Korra thought and a frown appeared on her lips. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain golden eyed friend of hers.

'Great…now she is getting the wrong idea…' Mako let out a sigh. "Alright team, bring it in." All three of them moved closer together and put their arms around each other. Mako began with his speech.

"Alright team. Tomorrow is the start of our first match in the finals. We win tomorrow we continue on and that is our goal. With our teamwork and skill I'm pretty sure we have it made." His eyes drifted to Korra and then to Bolin. "Let's get some food, good rest, and meet here tomorrow at around ten instead of eight? That way we get a little extra rest."

Korra and Bolin nodded their heads.

"Aye, aye, Captain," they remarked in unison.

They began to pack up their things and Korra moved for the door.

'Here is my chance' Bolin planned deviously in his head as he began to speak his oh so cunning words.

"Hey Korra!" She turned around to see Bolin jogging up to her.

"What's up?"

"Why don't you have dinner with us? I mean I know Tenzin will probably be worried, but I think some more bonding would be good for the team. Ya know?" Korra looked at him with an expression of just wanting to eat and then go straight to bed. It had been a tiring day with all her thoughts running around in her head. She gave in though as Bolin made his most pleading face, as if he knew that she was going to give him an excuse not to go.

"I…alright…sure," she sighed. Blue eyes drifted up from the ground and were immediately locked on to golden ones. The feeling she had back at the pond came rushing back.

She didn't know what it was that made it so much more difficult to forget her dream. It was just a dream and nothing more…right?

Mako quickly broke eye contact as the flush on Korra's face started to match his own. He would never admit it, but he was picturing his dream. Her face, the way she smelled, the feel of her skin against his, the way she-

"I'm going to shower." And Mako darted past both of them towards the small little attic room to take a very ice cold shower that was now needed. "Damn it…"

Korra looked out the door that Mako had run through and then back at Bolin. He looked just as shocked as she was, but there was something about his facial expression that told her that something else was going on and he found it hilarious.

The thoughts running through her mind were too much. Maybe he didn't want to go because she was going? Was this a mistake to agree? Am I over thinking things? Does he like me? That last question was one that played through her mind constantly. It was like a broken record that never seemed to stop.

Gaining her courage, she looked right into Bolin's eyes and blurted it out.

"What does Mako see me as?"

* * *

**Alright my lovely readers! I hope that this chapter is alright for right now and I promise I will make it up in the upcoming one! Please don't disown me as a writer!**

**I also have the TOP TEN from reviews for chapter two! Here they are:**

**_NuclearSpark_**

**_whitefirewolf09_**

**_SaSoRiGiRl_**

**_Pitty Souza_**

**_Marsie100_**

**_RR10_**

**_candycane2010_**

**_fireygummybears99_**

**_whitefirewolf09_**

**_kiaser15_**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and love! It is ver much appriciated!**

**Please review! _Constructive criticism ONLY_! If you have nothing nice to say, please don't read or review.**

**Thanks so much!**


	5. Is It a Reality?

**Hello my oh so wonderful readers! **

**I pray that you do not all hate me for not updating until now! I ask for much forgiveness! *bow, bow* I had a lot of stuff hit the fan these past few months with family sickness and from stupid coworkers. Anyways, not that you all wanna hear about my suckiness at the moment I hope that this makes up for it.**

**I tried to make this longer since you all have waited for such a long time and tried to add some good stuff for you all :D**

**I'll let you all decide now what you think of the story, so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **The Legend of Korra** or** Avatar: The Last Airbender**. Just all the lovely ideas that come out of my head :)**

* * *

Korra sat looking out her window. She had gotten back from dinner with Bolin about an hour ago and was planning on sleeping before the big match tomorrow. Great idea that was. Korra had tossed and turned until it was no use.

The image of Mako walking away from the invitation for dinner and Bolin's words were rocking through her head like a tidal wave.

_(Flashback)_

'_What does Mako see me as?'_

_Bolin was dumbfounded by the question for a second. What could he say? My brother has dreams about doing you and I think you should both just get together and get it over with? Oh yeah that would go over well. He rubbed the back of his head._

'_What do you mean?' Korra just stared at him with a sad smile._

'_Nevermind. Let's go eat.' She turned her back and walked through the door. Bolin looked towards the stairs at where his brother had disappeared too. _

'Why is he such a dumbass…'_ Bolin thought to himself before following Korra out the door, Pabu across his shoulders._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_It had been a few hours since they had left the practice area and both teens were laughing up a storm in the little shop._

'_No, no, no,' Bolin said through laughs and tears. 'The best part was the people running from the lights because they thought it was the police! I mean their faces were priceless!' They were reminiscing on the days that they had been going after Equalist a few weeks back._

'_It was better when they were like _'Oh it's just a bunch of kids'_ and then we kicked their butts!' Both teens chuckled to themselves. It was a nice evening hanging out with one of her close friends. Took her mind off of situations that she didn't want to think about._

'_Hey Korra.' Korra turned from her food to the boy that was sitting in front of her. She nodded to let him know that she had her attention. 'About…about the question you asked earlier. My brother isn't very close with many people outside of family, which is me, but you are something special to him. I don't know what he thinks, but I know that he does treasure you and think of you as a close friend.' He sheepishly turned down his head knowing his brother wouldn't like it very much that he was telling her this._

_Clinking of silverware hitting the table was heard and Bolin looked up. _

_Korra sat there speechless. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Not in her life did she believe that he would think of her like that. Mako came off as if she was an annoyance sometimes since they first met. Never did those words ever come to mind. _

_She turned her head down, bangs covering the blush that was rising to her cheeks from Bolin's words._

'_I-I think we should both get to bed now.' With that the both left the restaurant._

_(End Flashback)_

The sky was clear and stars were shining. Korra let out a heavy sigh as she continued looking out the window.

What could she say back to that? The lines of 'Does he like me romantically' left her mind the minute she thought them. Bolin didn't need to be asked those questions. She had to man up and ask Mako herself.

"Naga," Korra whispered out the window. The polar-bear dog appeared moments later looking up at her waiting for her orders. Throwing her street clothes on, Korra jumped out the window and landed on Naga's back. "Let's go for a late night walk."

It was dangerous. The late night walk that is. Being the Avatar, yeah she could kick butt, but that didn't mean she knew how to handle this new threat that was upon them being called Amon and the Equalist. Korra knew this, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Naga froze mid-step and Korra froze up with an 'oh crap' expression on her face. She turned around slowly from her perch on her best friend's back and saw none other than the grumpy expression of Tenzin. He was still dressed for bed, but for some reason, Korra felt it wasn't any different from how he normally dressed.

She had to keep the giggle that was rising up from her throat at her thought. Now was not the time. Now was the time to think of a way to get to the city without Tenzin coming after her. Yeah that sounded right.

"Ah, Tenzin," she began with a cheery voice that had a hint of 'I have been caught so I am going to lie now' in it. "I was just going to stroll around the island with Naga to clear my head. Big match tomorrow, but I can't seem to sleep at all. Thought this would help."

Tenzin just started at her.

"Korra."

"Yes Tenzin?"

"How dumb do you think I am?" It was quiet for a moment. Crickets were chirping a song in the distance and the snoring of sky bison was heard.

"Uh…rhetorical question or do you want me to answer that?" Tenzin's hand twitched as he had to refrain himself from palm slapping his forehead. It wasn't easy either. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he began his little speech.

"Korra, just because you think that you snuck out once or twice already to go to the capital does not mean that you can do it again? Honestly, it isn't as easy as it was before. Or at least it shouldn't be…anyways, you cannot just go off to the capital at night by yourself without someone with you. We don't know what this Equalist Amon will do or what he is truly capable of. It is extremely dangerous and as the Avatar you have duties that you must fulfill, like learning your air bending. That should be coming first. But I have allowed you to compete in this air bending competition with your friends because I thought it would be good for you. If you are just going to keep sneaking of-"

When he finally opened his eyes, the dark brown haired girl and her polar-bear dog were gone. Tenzin's shoulders slouched and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"That girl is going to be more trouble than I can handle."

* * *

"That was great, Naga!" Korra smiled to herself at their escape that night from Tenzin. He was making it easier and easier for them when he began lecturing her and closing his eyes at the same time; should have known that it would be a bad idea to do both.

The streets were lit up with the bright lights and the chatter of some late night shoppers and diners. It was nice seeing all the commotion going on. Didn't get any of that back on the island.

Korra and Naga walked aimlessly through the streets not really noticing anyone or anything. It was quiet and before she knew it, Korra along with Naga were the only ones in the area they were at. Granted they ended up back at the park, but still.

It was darker over here making it easier to see the night sky with the moon and the stars. Korra slide off Naga's back and walked to the tree she had fallen asleep under that day. Naga padded to her side and sat so that Korra's back lay against her body. The warm fur was relaxing and comforting against her skin as they sat there in the silence.

As the silence drug on, approaching footsteps sounded behind the bridge. Korra's head snapped to attention as she saw the shadow approaching the bridge. There weren't many street lights over this way so it was harder to see who was around.

Panic rose up inside her. The shadow didn't seem to notice her yet, which was a good thing; meant that she had the element of surprise on her side. She watched as the figure walked across and caught a better look at the shadow as the moon lit up some of the figures features in the dark.

She must have stepped on a branch or twig that was on the ground she didn't notice for a 'cracking' sound was heard and the shadowed figure's head shot up towards the noise.

'Crap!' Korra remarked, panic now evident in her face and all around her. But before she could even think, the figure spoke stopping all her movements.

"Korra?" The voice was masculine and low. A voice she knew all too well from dreams and practices. Mako stepped closer with a confused expression on his face.

"Uh, hey there…Mako…um…what's up?" Korra went for the break the silence instead of the 'oh you're here to, how funny' act.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you in the park? It's dark outside and dangerous." She eyed him up.

"Says the person who was walking in the darkness alone. To the park I might add, but who is keeping track." She had him there. Mako sighed knowing that it wouldn't get them anywhere beating around the subject of why they were both there.

"I couldn't sleep. Had a lot on my mind. Thought a walk would help and I ended up here in the park," Mako said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Now why were you here?"

"Couldn't sleep either," Korra remarked a blush rising to her cheeks about why she couldn't sleep. One because of what Bolin had said and two because she knew if she had a dream like this afternoon's, she was screwed.

Mako was studying her and noticed how her cheeks turned red and she looked away. His own cheeks began to heat up when thoughts about what the dream brought back to him.

'Not now, please, please, please.' He pleaded with himself to calm down. Wasn't really working out that well.

"Mako?" He turned back to look at Korra, who was staring at him quizzically. "Are you okay?"

'NO!' "Yeah, why?"

"Your face is bright red," she replied back placing her hand on his forehead to check for a fever causing her to step in closer to him. "Hmmm…you seem a little warm, but you can't get sick before tomorrow. Might want to head back and rest up, champ. Can't have you bringing us down." Her smile was contagious and it was the last straw for him.

Mako grabbed Korra's hand that was still on his head and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips to hers. Korra let out a surprised gasp at Mako's actions and he took advantage of it, quickly slipping his tongue in to taste every inch.

'Sugar and sea…if that is even possible.' He didn't care. He was finally kissing the girl he has wanted to for the past few months. To his joy, she was kissing him back.

Korra, after her shock wore off, circled her arms around Mako's neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss as Mako's hands snaked around her waist. She felt herself being led backwards until her back bumped up against the tree and Mako picked her up against it. Korra wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her in place and to keep him closer. This was all new and it was moving just like a dream. That their deepest dreams were coming true and they wouldn't be able to stop.

It wasn't enough though. Korra couldn't get enough, but in a park? There were some ground rules about where it happened. In public was not the place.

"M-M-Mako," Korra sputtered out as his mouth was ravishing her neck. It felt so good and she just didn't want to stop. But she had too. She knew it and for one she wasn't going to be doing it in a park. Two, she just wasn't going to _do it_ in a _park._ "M-Mako." She tried again. This time she got a grunt from the man holding her against a tree.

"W-we c-can't," she suppressed the groan that was trying to escape her mouth as his hands were doing wonders to her body that she never even imagined. Just them touching her was enough to send her brain into over load. "N-n-not h-h-h-here…oh…M-Mako…uh…" as much as she tried her little speech wasn't working like she had hoped. Not that she was complaining much. This is what she dreamed about, but never thought it would be like this.

His hands worked their way up her shirt as his mouth went back to hers. It was great. This is what he wanted and what made him wake up at night all hot and bothered. All because of this brown haired, blue eyed beauty he was having his way with…well that was until they got interrupted.

"Korra! Korra!" Both teenagers froze as they heard the voices approaching their area. Tenzin.

"Korra," Mako breathed, slowly sliding his hands from under her shirt, beating himself that he hadn't made it to his destination. He looked into her eyes and saw the same look he knew he was reflecting. Want. Need. Frustration at being caught. Love? He didn't know if that was what he was seeing in her eyes, but he knew that that was what he was sure feeling at the moment. That was his realization.

"Mako…if he catches us like this…he will kill you…and I do not mean that figuratively…" Korra remarked breathlessly. "Go back across the bridge quick and I'll stay here. I can play off that I fell asleep while taking a short break with Naga." She saw the sadness in his eyes that he had to leave, but she knew this wouldn't be the last time. Not in the least.

"See you tomorrow," he breathed out in her ear giving her lips one last kiss before running in the other direction of the voices. She breathed out a deep sigh as she tried to regain herself before running into Tenzin. If her heart was racing, he wouldn't believe that she was sleeping.

She laid against the tree with a smile on her face. That night was the best of her life…so far.

* * *

**Okay so here it is! What did you all think? I do very much appriciate critiques, but I please ask that you do not write FLAMES of any sort. You do not liking my writing or my story, that is fine, there are plenty other great writers out there who I know are better then me that would love to hear it. I want to get better, not be told how much I suck. **

**I honestly do not know when I will be updating next because of full time school, two jobs, and helping take care of my dad, but I do promise that I will try to make it soon. I thank you all who comment and all who are sticking with me on this story. This truly means a lot and makes me want to keep writing. Much love to you all!**

**Anywho please review with your lovely thoughts and how much you loved it :)**


End file.
